1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communication, and more particularly to a communication device and communication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, if a user wants to dial a phone number that they cannot recall from memory, the user needs to search through a contact list. If the user cannot remember the contact name then they are out of luck.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved communication device and communication method.